Shae Briston
Shae Briston was the seventh Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance (2000-2001), and is currently a Jedi Master in the Falleen Federation. Rebel Alliance Briston began his career in the Rebel Alliance Starfighter Command as a humble X-Wing pilot,Alliance News (Archived) and worked part-time in the Recruitment Office. During this early period, he assisted the Medical Corps as an intern and served in the Quartermaster's Office as an assistant quartermaster. He eventually became Executive Officer of the X-Wing Group, as well as Chief Assistant in the Quartermaster's Office. He then transferred to Internal Affairs. After his commanding officer retired from the Alliance, Briston joined the Rebel Alliance High Command as the Director of Internal Affairs. When Internal Affairs was disbanded, Supreme Commander Fox Spookers offered Briston the position of High General of Ground Command. Briston accepted and was appointed commanding officer of Ground Command, which was later renamed Planetary Command. On Year 1 Day 339, Briston was appointed Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance.HoloNews - Interview with Shae Briston - 2002 (Archived) Supreme Commander On Year 2 Day 40, the Night Thieves and the Rebel Alliance opened discussions regarding a strategic alliance. A month later, the alliance was officially announced. By Year 2 Day 130, the pact disintegrated after the Night Thieves were accused of supporting a coup within the Rebel Alliance. These accusations supposedly led to the removal of Supreme Commander Shae Briston from the Rebel Alliance. Briston was replaced as leader by David "Dr. Fro" Salohah who assumed power under the new title of President of the Rebel Alliance."Night Thieves - History" Biography Shae Briston was born on Coruscant to Major Patric Briston and his wife Mae Briston. Patric was a member of the command staff for General Tarkin. Mae was a nurse at the Imperial Memorial hospital. Shae was Patric and Mae's fourth child. At the time of Shae running away, he had two brothers and one sister. Shae's oldest sibling is Rika. Rika followed in his father's footsteps and joined the Imperial Army. Rika is a Captain and part of his father's staff. The second oldest is Shae's brother, Kay. Like Rika, he joined the Imperial military, however, Kay joined the Navy. Kay is a lieutenant onboard of the Imperial Star Destroyer Revenge. Shae's other sibling and only sister is Jasin. Jasin is a mother of two and is married to Lieutenant Dern Lacert, who is Patric's aid. Shae was taken to a testing centre and was classified as a genius at age two. At age three, Patric, who was promoted to Colonel, got transferred to an outpost on an outlaying world. It was very difficult for Shae with the move, he felt isolated. With his parents and siblings settling in at their new home, Shae was left alone with a sitter most of the time. With all the time with the sitter, Shae started to play around with the electronic equipment in the house and started to learn a lot about it on his own. He took in the knowledge like a sponge. At age five, Shae decides to rebuild an R2 astromech utility droid. He makes this decision because he wants a friend to play with. To find parts, he meets a six-year-old named Ethan Kruser. Ethan was working at a repair shop run by his father. Shae and Ethan started to scrounge for parts for the droid. When all the components for his droid were assembled, it would not activate. Frustrated Ethan threw a stone at it. The moment after it hit the droid activated. So Shae and Ethan named him Stone. Ethan gave Shae the nickname of Tinker. At age seven, both Shae and Ethan were caught in a restricted zone of the base playing with a droid and was taken to Patric. He got Ethan enrolled into the same school as Shae to try to keep his son out of trouble. Shae and Ethan did not like going to school because they both did not like any of the other children because all were deeply devoted to the Galactic Empire. They were like this because the school was for military kids so they took after their parents. Also they were in different classes since Shae was placed into the gifted students. Their project while not at school was to build a land speeder. They wanted to build it to help themselves save time while looking for parts. After successfully creating a working land speeder their next project was a T-16 Skyhopper. When Shae's father, Patric, found what they were doing he told them to stop, they were not ready to fly or drive the land speeder.His father knew that he would not get his point across so he was able to pull so string at a nearby training centre to allow Shae and Ethan time in the simulators. By age 11 Shae was the best pilot in the simulators at the centre. When both Shae and Ethan flew as each other wingman, they were unstoppable. At age 12 both of them were able to start helping the mechanics repair many of the different star ships ie tie fighters, bombers, shuttles. One day Shae and Ethan seen many ships they did not recognize, so they asked a technician what they were. He said they were x-wings, y-wings, and z-95 headhunters. They were to be disassembled because they were used by thief and traitors; ie rebels. Both of them were curious of what this rebel group was. So they started to do some research into them. With their access to the database at the training centre, they were able to collect a lot of information about the Rebel Alliance. They both were mesmerized by it. When Shae was 13 and a half, Ethan's hometown of Victoria was destroyed by Patric's army unit because of recent rebel activity. Shae got disenchanted with his family after that because of his family hatred toward the rebellion. Ethan convinced Shae that they should leave the planet and since they could not find any of the rebels on the planet. They both decided to head to Coruscant where Shae's favourite uncle, Mar Gravin, worked out of. Shae was able to break into the Imperial database from his father's office and was able to book two seats to Coruscant for Ethan and himself. When his father was taking part in an military exercise, they were able to leave the planet and be on their way to adventure. When they got to Mar's home, Shae's uncle got them to become part of his crew on his new transport ship. Over the next couple of months, both Shae and Ethan learned how to fly a transport and the many skills need to maintain a working ship. About six months after they joined Mar, Ethan and Shae were getting impatient to join the rebellion. With his uncle's help, they started to form a plan on how to join the rebel alliance. To get the Alliance to accept them they decided to steal a X-wing. They found a storage complex which had many X-wings, other fighter and shuttles. They watched the security of the complex for a couple weeks. After they knew enough about the security procedures, Shae and Ethan borrowed some money from Uncle Mar to by supplies for their trip to find the rebels. After they had the supplies, Stone broke into the complex's security system with Mar's help. Shae and Ethan decided to steal two X-wing fighters and any tools laying around them. They would fly them to Mar's transport ship, Stargazer, then go searching for the rebels.When they left the planet, they realized that Ethan needed an R2 droid. So they made for the furthest colony with repair facilities, since Mar knew they would have droids for sale. It was decided that Shae would buy the droid because of his uncanny knack for telling good parts from bad ones. When Shae found one, he returned to the ship. As they were loading the droid on the ship, the docking bay was attacked by storm troopers. The ship got away but Shae was captured. When the trooper found out whom he was, they contacted his father Patric. When his father told them to hold him, he was placed into a cell. While Patric sent a ships to pick up his son, Shae sat in jail. After a week in the cell, Shae meet a man named David Sklar. Shae started to talk to him and asked why he was here. David said that he was a rebel intelligence agent and that he was to be killed. When Shae told him his story, David said to stick with me quietly to him. When the guards came to take him away, the small building was attacked by a Rebel Intelligence force. While Shae and David were escaping, David was hit in the back by a ricochet. He said to the other rebels to take Shae and to give him a blaster. Shae could hear laser blasts while he was being lead away by the others. He would always remember him for the rest of his life. Shae was transported to a secret rebel base two weeks later. Career Summary Jedi Order * Council Member * Jedi Master Falleen Federation * Royal Ambassador Rebel Alliance High Command (16 months) * Supreme Commander (6 months) * High General (10 months) * Advisor (19 months) * Lt. Governor (5 months) * Historian (3 months) Starfighter Command (11 months) * X Wing Group Commander * X Wing Group Deputy Commander * Squadron Commander * Squadron Deputy Commander Planetary Command (Marines, AirForce) (13 months) * High General (10 months) * Marine Advisor (3 month) Quartermaster Office (recruitment) (5 months) * Executive Quartermaster * Assistant Quartermaster Medical Corps (21 months) * Surgeon General * Medical Intern Diplomatic Corps (3 months) * High Ambassador Communication Center/ News Service (27 months) * Reporter Interal Affairs (1 month) * Director * Assistant Director Instute of Stragitic Studies (15 Months) * Director Hall of Heroes (27 Months) * Director * Co-Administrator See also * Rebel Alliance * Falleen Federation * Timeline * Supreme Commanders References External links * Alliance News (Archived) * Browse Character Profiles - Star Wars Combine - Shae Briston Category:Individuals Category:Jedi Category:Falleen Federation Category:New Republic Category:Human